The Circus
by droneboylimeted
Summary: Dipper and Mable have created a circus show that is highly successful and Pacifica could not resist the chance to get close to Dipper.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Dippers Life was new normal, there was nothing holding him back now, he was free from his duties to save gravity falls and so he aged, and he aged well. Even Pacifica was now his friend and they both were living a normal life, both at the age of twenty now. Sure, life was great and it was all normal but Dipper was missing the adventure, he wanted to do something and he was itching to get away.

The fact was that life was a slow leisurely walk, not even, more like crawling at the speed of a snail. SO Dipper did the one thing he always wanted to do and so he got off of the couch that Stan had sat on and walked out of the door to do what he had always wanted to do in his life, he unlocked the door taking in all the memories one last time, Mable, stan and everybody else. It crossed his mind to Stay, however, he rejected the thought quickly and left. He locked the door and went away.

His mind was completely full of thoughts, everything was done, he had completed his life so far. However, he had one thing that he wanted, a mystery and he had one thing he wanted to do right here and so he walked and he walked. He had abandoned the idea of taking a car since he would never need it again, not where he was going. He knew exactly where and even on the way he was still considering what he was doing. He crossed a pond, on the center of the bridge he looked at the murky water where he had once fought a mechanical dragon build by a crazy old person. His reflection was staring back at him. He reached into his pocket and took out the keys, he dangled them on his finger as if he was inspecting them for damage. Then with a flick of a wrist, he threw them where he thought they belonged, in the pond.

The waves distorted his face and so Dipper continued walking, not turning back once, his mind, was exactly as calm as it seemed and he does not even blink as he made his way to the other side where huge asphalt pavement stretched all over the ground. HE locked up from the gray pavement and saw the huge gateway with one simple N on it, however, this letter was decorated to its full extent, simple yes but ugly in no way. Everything was a beautiful white and the only thing that he had left was his dignity and so he opened the gates and entered this huge, massive complex. This is what his whole life was boiling down to...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Circus

Dipper was now in his teen years and had joined Mable in a circus after a lot and I mean a lot of arguing. They were at the top of the line, one of the best circuses ever. The acts were so dangerous that every time one was conceived to create a new act there was no concern for safety. "Mabel are you ready?" Dippers voice boomed over the stage, louder than ever before. He was wearing huge boots going to his knees, they were a delighting black, shiny as ever. He had black pants with a nice red line that went vertically over the side. For a shirt, he had a beautiful white shirt with a huge collar and nice red buttons all over it. Around his neck he had a medallion that reminded him of all of his early years, it had a triangle on it with one single eye representing bill cipher his long-sworn enemy. Over this shirt, he had a nice black coat that went all the way down to his knee. The buttons on this shirt were nice golden stars, shiny as can be. He had a small top hat on his head that had a pine tree on it, again to remind himself of his life before. "Yes, Dipper sir!" She replied with a silly voice that sounded like the old Mabel and reminded of a soldier somehow.

The audience burst into a short burst of laughter and she smiled. Dipper was standing at the base of a lovely canon, It was again a shiny black which was the reoccurring theme. The canon had a huge fuse on it just like a medieval cannon. It was so huge it almost looked comical.

Mabel's outfit looked as good as Dippers, she had black slim pants that were as shiny as Dippers buttons. Among these, she had a nice red stripe. Instead of a shirt, she had a red slim leather shirt that outlined her body shape, the leather was real and the best around. Black and red. Just like a flame, and all of this made sense. She had her hair long behind her shoulders. She was not standing behind she was laying right inside it. Behind her, there was a huge amount of gunpowder that was just itching to release all of its energy and create a huge explosion. There were tons and tons of viewers which were all itching to see the explosion. About two hundred meters in front of her there was a padded landing pad that had a huge target on it that she was supposed to hit. But the crazy thing was that she was not going to hit it's herself but she was going to use her old grappling hook to hook herself onto the target and then change her directions so that she landed on the target.

All of her muscles were tense, ready to make the shot. Her hand was tightly gripping the grappling hook that she was going to use and her finger was curled around the trigger. Dipper took a matchbox Out of his beautiful huge pocket, It was again, a shiny black and there was no way that this matchbox was a normal one... He slowly took out a match, examining it carefully. He stuck it and instead of a nice orange flame, the flame was a purple huge flame reaching over Dippers head. The whole audience was astonished.

He took the match to the fuse and lit it. The fuse let out a huge shower of sparks, purple sparks, the audience was even more surprised. Slowly the flame licked the canon, almost teasing the audience. The flame now hit the gunpowder, a huge explosion lit up the room and Mabel went flying through the crowd at over one hundred miles per hour. She took out her grappling hook and aimed while flying, the air was whipping in her face and blocking her view. The audience was more than amazed, but they were in a suspension that made them less than quiet. Slowly she squeezed the trigger and the grappling hook flew towards the target and hooked into the wood behind it. The grappling hook reeled her in and she hit the mat exactly at the bull's eye, the crowd went willed, throwing popcorn, toys, hats, and roses up into the air, the children were screaming and everyone was delighted. Dipper and Mabel bowed. The crowd was still cheering hours after everything was done.


End file.
